Spread Your Wings
by Alkenet
Summary: Her wings were clipped, robbed of her flight. She was trapped in a cage, yet she still wished to fly. OC descriptions are on my profile. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Acceptance

Author's note: Okay, this is my first story, so please be a little easy on me. There are no sexual implications and foreshadowing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Artemis.

* * *

Acceptance

Prologue

It was night. On a cliff, there was a man clothed in purple with a sword at his side and untidy hair that stuck up in all directions, standing in front of a cozy, little, house.

"…Kratos…" came a voice from inside.

The door opened to reveal a woman with long, silky brown hair and warm brown eyes wearing a light green shirt and a long yellow skirt.

"Kratos, how long are you planning to stay out there?" she asked.

The man, Kratos turned around to face his wife, Anna.

"I just wanted to make sure that there aren't any enemies nearby." He replied.

Anna walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Well come inside soon, you know how hard it is to get our children to sleep without a bedtime story."

As soon as Anna said that two three year olds, one a boy named Lloyd, and the other a girl named Artemis, ran out of the house and immediately latched on to their father's leg saying, "Daddy can you tell us a story?" in unison.

Anna chuckled at the sight, "Do you need help?"

"No, I'll be fine." Kratos said and he gave Anna a gentle kiss on her soft lips and she went inside. Kratos looked down at the twins that were still hanging on to his legs.

"Alright, what kind of story do the both of you want to hear?" he asked.

The two immediately said, "A story about stars!"

"Didn't I tell you a story about stars yesterday?" their father questioned.

"Yeah, but we want to hear another one!" said Lloyd, his cherubic face shining with a smile.

"Please Daddy?" Artemis said, her eyes glittering with anticipation.

And then they both used an insanely adorable puppy-dog pout while saying, "Pretty please?"

If Kratos wasn't Kratos, he would've melted then and there. He sighed, "Ok, but promise that you'll go to sleep as the two of you are tucked in all right?"

"Oookaaay" they droned.

"Now, whose turn is it to ride on my shoulders?" Kratos asked.

"Mine!" exclaimed Lloyd, his expression turning bright. Kratos picked up Lloyd and placed the little tyke on his shoulders and carried Artemis in his arms.

Kratos began his story, "Hmmm, let's see, ah I remember now. Once upon a time, on a star-filled night, a young boy went outside and stared at the stars. He stared at them with such a sorrowful gaze, for when the boy's father was alive the two watched the stars together. The young child remembered what his father had told him, _"When people die, their spirits send stars into the night sky. And when the spirits' loved ones have seen their star, then they turn into falling stars, so that they know the spirits have reached heaven." "Really Daddy?" the boy asked. "Yes, so when I die, go outside and look for the brightest star in the sky. That one will be mine." _So the boy looked and looked for that brightest star he could find, but he couldn't find it. Suddenly, the boy saw a star that shined brighter than the rest. "That's Daddy's star!" the boy cried. And the star slowly fell and soared across the midnight sky. The End."

"Wow Daddy, that was a really good story!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Yeah Daddy, it was great!" Artemis said.

Kratos smiled, "Well I'm glad the two of you liked it. Now it's time to go to sleep."

"Aww" the two groaned. And Kratos carried his two children to their room and gently tucked them in. "Goodnight Daddy." Lloyd and Artemis chimed.

"Goodnight, my cherished little angels." Kratos gave each of his children a kiss on their foreheads and went to the room that he shared with Anna.

"Kratos? Is that you?" Anna mumbled sleepily.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Kratos asked.

"No, but are the children asleep?" Anna said.

"Yes and they're tucked in as well." Kratos replied.

Anna smiled, "Well then go to sleep already! It's late!" "But Anna-," Kratos started.

"But nothing Kratos! Even if you are an angel, you will get some sleep!"

Kratos sighed, "Alright." And the two fell asleep in each others arms completely content.

_**The Next Day**_

The family was standing atop the cliff surrounded by a large group of desians, with Anna, Lloyd, Artemis, and Noishe standing behind Kratos who was glaring at the squinty eyed Desian Cardinal, Kvar.

"I've finally found you Kratos!" Kvar sneered, "And it seems that you have a family as well."

Kratos glared at Kvar with his wine-colored eyes. "Don't you dare harm them Kvar!"

"Who are you to insult me? You have betrayed Lord Yggdrasill, took away my Angelus Project and proceeded to have a family with that pathetic inferior being!"

"Mommy," Lloyd and Artemis whimpered, "what's going to happen to us?"

Anna tried to reassure her children, "Don't worry, your father will take care of it ok?"

Kratos and Noishe charged at the desians with only one thing on their minds, 'protect Anna and the twins.' The two managed to take down a little more than a third of the desians when Kratos heard a scream. He quickly turned around to find Anna being held hostage by Kvar, with one hand on the key crestless exsphere, and his other hand was holding his staff towards Lloyd, who was currently holding Artemis tightly.

"Hahahaha! What will you do now Kratos! You can either save this pathetic excuse for a life or you can save your two inferior children!" Kvar laughed.

Kratos headed toward Anna and Noishe ran swiftly to Lloyd and Artemis. But before Kratos could reach Anna, Kvar ripped off the exsphere. A bloodcurdling scream tore through the air. Kvar dropped Anna's form and stepped back, smirking at what had happened. Anna's trembling form was writhing on the ground. The skin on her arm turned green and burst into a large, three fingered claw. Her foot had turned into a large three talon foot. Her head had mutated into a rounded shape. Her once gentle face now just a jeweled sphere. Kratos stared at the exbelua in horror. Lloyd and Artemis began to cry harder. Anna had knocked Kratos aside and attacked the other desians.

"Anna!" Kratos cried out, "Anna, stop!"

She didn't listen; she only proceeded to attack more desians that were in her way. Kratos tried to stop her, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. Then, Anna turned towards Noishe who was shielding Lloyd and Artemis. Noishe growled, grabbed Lloyd to get him away, but accidently pushed Artemis somewhere off the battlefield, and leaped at Anna to distract her from attacking the kids, but Anna clawed at Noishe and he fell to the ground near the edge of the cliff. Then Anna froze, and she began to speak, or tried to, "…Kr…Krat...Kratos…"

"Anna?" Kratos asked.

"Please…kill me…" she replied.

"N…no! I-I can't!" Kratos said.

Anna gripped her head and replied in a pained voice, "Please Kratos, before I lose myself, please kill me before I hurt more people…!"

Anna faced the sky, and gave a loud yell, her human consciousness gone. She turned and went straight towards Lloyd. Kratos's eyes widened and he ran towards Anna, his mind focused on protecting Lloyd. His blade pierced Anna from her back through to her stomach. Kratos pulled it out, a sickening 'squelch' accompanied it. Anna fell with a loud but muffled 'thump'.

"Anna!" Kratos yelled.

"Kratos…thank…you" Anna said.

The cliff began to break, Kratos tried to run over to Anna, but with one last burst of strength, she pushed him away from the falling debris. Kratos sat there, unwilling to believe what had happened. Anna was gone, Lloyd was gone, Noishe was gone, and goddess knows what had happened to Artemis during the battle.

Sob

Kratos's head shot up, he could have sworn he heard someone crying. It was coming from behind some trees. Kratos looked through and found Artemis, partly covered in blood, surrounded by desian corpses, already half eaten by monsters.

"Artemis?" Kratos asked.

Said girl flinched and quickly looked up, a look of fear in her eyes.

"D-Daddy?" whimpered Artemis. Kratos slowly nodded and moved his arms so that he could embrace her. She began to cry, a thin river of tears coming down upon her blood splattered cheeks.

"Daddy…Mommy, Big Brother and Noishe…they…they're gone…" Kratos sighed. 'She must have seen everything that happened then'.

Artemis fell asleep soon after. Kratos flew to the bottom of the cliff and found nothing but corpses and limbs thrown all over the area.

Kratos said to himself, 'I should take her to Yuan, maybe he could help me.' And he flew to the Triet Renegade Base.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for choosing to read my story. If anything confuses you, then please, don't hesitate to ask me if you are reviewing. I apologize if my writing sounds weird, but with practice it will, hopefully, get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Acceptance

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! Here's the Next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

Acceptance

Chapter 1

Kratos was flying quickly to the base to avoid anyone from Cruxis seeing him. His grip on Artemis tightened as he reached the entrance.

"Halt!" a guard shouted, "Who goes there?!"

"Kratos Aurion, I request a meeting with Yuan." Kratos replied in a business-like tone. The sentries immediately bowed.

"S-sir! We have received orders to allow you entrance when you arrived! Please go inside. Lord Yuan is expecting you."

Kratos nodded and walked straight to Yuan's office.

--

Yuan was at his desk, eyes closed, and brow furrowed in concentration. He heard the door open and saw Kratos come inside holding an injured Artemis. Yuan stood up and walked over to his friend.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help." Yuan said, his eyes filled with regret.

Kratos shook his head, "It's alright, at least I managed to save Artemis."

"Is she okay?" asked Yuan.

"She only has a few small cuts. Nothing a First Aid couldn't handle."

Yuan nodded, "Follow me, I'll let you use the rooms next to my office. Stay as long as you

need to."

"Thank you." Yuan led Kratos to a room with two beds and a large window that took up nearly one entire wall. Kratos tucked Artemis in after he cast First Aid and wiped away the blood on her face.

"If there's anything else you need, just tell me, I'll be in my office." And Yuan turned to leave.

After he left, Kratos pulled a chair up to Artemis's bed and sat down. He ran his fingers through his hair giving a deep sigh.

'What am I supposed to do now?' Kratos thought, watching over his sleeping daughter.

"_Having child problems?" _said a voice.

"_I think that's obvious big guy." _said another.

"_Lilith…" _the first voice had a warning tone.

"_Oh fine, Advent." _said Lilith.

'Are you two done?' thought Kratos.

"_Yes." _The two replied.

"_Now what seems to be the problem?" _Advent asked.

'I'm not sure how to go on from here.'

"_I see." _Advent said, _"Hmm, well you're her father, you know what's best for her. Do what you think is right for Artemis. And if it isn't right, then I'm sure Artemis will say something."_

"_Since when were you an expert on family?" _Lilith said.

"_Oh and you are?" _retorted Advent, _"I recall you have some pretty bad family problems with your brother, something about leaving the underworld?"_

"_Hey! You promised not to bring that up!" _Lilith shouted.

'Now I understand why Artemis gets so many headaches.' Kratos muttered.

"_Sorry Kratos." _The two said.

Then Yuan came inside with a bowl of cold water and a towel. He noticed that Kratos was hiding his face in his hand.

'Advent and Lilith must be arguing again,' Yuan thought.

"_Oh look! Yuan's here!" _Lilith said.

'Hello everyone.' He said.

"_Hello Yuan. What's with the bowl?" _asked Advent.

"I just thought that we could pour the water on Artemis to wake her up."

"If you do that, I'll stick my blade through your neck." threatened Kratos.

"Hey, I was only joking." Yuan said.

"Then what _is_ the bowl for?"

"Just in case Artemis gets a fever while she's asleep."

"Mm?" Artemis opened her eyes.

"_Well look who's up!" _said Advent.

"_Rise and shine sleepyhead!" _Lilith yelled.

"…How do I shine?…" Artemis murmured while rubbing her eyes, "…What's going on?"

"We're wondering about how to raise you despite the circumstances." answered Yuan.

"Ah…"

"_Hey! What about raising her here?" _Lilith suggested, _"You guys can teach her all that school stuff and teach her how to fight."_

"_Hm, that's not a bad idea Lilith, I'm surprised." _said Advent.

"_Why thank y- Hey! What's that last part supposed to mean?!"_

"_Oh nothing."_

"Stop arguing!" Kratos and Yuan were holding their heads; "It gives us all headaches." finished Yuan.

"_Sooooo, are we going with my plan or not?" _Lilith sounded impatient.

"_Yes, yes we are Lilith." _Advent replied calmly.

"Okay, so who's going to do her schooling and who's going to train her?" Yuan wondered.

"We should take turns on the training and schooling." said Kratos.

"Is that alright with you Artemis?" Yuan asked.

She nodded.

"Okay then!" Yuan exclaimed, "When you feel better, the lessons shall begin!"

"Be prepared Artemis," Kratos began, "We won't be going easy on you."

Author's note: That's the end of the first chapter! Thank you for reading! I'll be putting Artemis's past in a separate story so then half of this story won't be filled with her childhood. I already have some of her past written so you won't have to wait. Again thank you for reading my story. Please R and R!


	3. Chapter 3

Once upon a time,

Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating sooner!

And thank you MooooMoooo for reviewing my stories. The only one so far…hm, are my stories _that_ boring? Or do they just suck? Sorry if I sound pessimistic.

"…"-talking

'…'-thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

Once upon a time,

There existed a giant tree that was the source of all mana.

A war, however, caused this tree to wither away,

And a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place.

Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens.

The goddess left the angels with this Edict:

You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed.

The angels bore the Chosen one, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens.

And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world.

"…mis…" said Kratos.

"…Artemis..." he said again.

"Move I'll take care of this, ARTEMIS AURION WAKE UP!!" shouted an irritated Yuan

"Gah!" went Artemis and she fell out of her desk chair and landing on a heap in the ground.

"Honestly! Can't you try to sleep earlier so we don't have to go through this_**EVERY SINGLE MORNING!?**_" Yuan asked, an anger vein appeared on is forehead.

"I'm sorry…" Artemis apologized, "I was reading this really interesting book last night and I wanted to try and finish it but I guess I fell asleep and slept in…sorry"

"Its fine Artemis, but you should really get your rest." said Kratos, "remember, you're only half angel.

"Okay…so today is the day of prophecy right?" Artemis asked.

"Yes" Yuan answered, "And if we didn't wake you up, you and Kratos would have been late for the oracle."

"HUH!? AAAHH! I'm so sorry Father! I didn't mean to wake up late!!" apologized Artemis.

"You don't have to apologize Artemis, you already explained why you slept in." said Kratos.

"O-okay," replied Artemis, "so we have everything we need right? Are we ready to go yet?"

"You will be when you get your swords." Yuan said.

"AAH! I forgot about them!" Artemis ran to the training room.

When she left, Yuan turned to look at Kratos, "So, when are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not going to."

"You'd rather she finds out the day it happens?!" Yuan glared, "You're her father, it's your responsibility."

Before Kratos could reply, Artemis ran into the room, "Got 'em!" She held up her swords.

"Then let's go." Kratos glared at Yuan before leaving the room.

"Have a safe trip." Yuan muttered quietly to the empty room.

--

As they arrived to the Martel Temple, Kratos and Artemis saw someone at the base of the stairs. Artemis immediately ran over thinking that the person might be wounded. She kneeled down and felt for a pulse…nothing.

"He's dead…" whispered Artemis.

"You can mourn later Artemis; we need to get up there." Kratos looked up.

They heard sounds of fighting.

"What's going on up there?" Artemis muttered.

"Fighting most likely." responded Kratos.

The two ran up the steps to find a child and two teens on their knees panting while a large enemy was swinging his mace.

'Isn't that Vidarr?' thought Artemis.

The enemy, Vidarr, swung his mace but before it could hit the three, Kratos ran in front of them and blocked while Artemis healed their wounds.

One of the teenagers, a boy in red, looked up with a shocked expression, "Who are you?"

Kratos looked back and simply said, "Get out of the way." And he proceeded to cut off Vidarr's left arm and slashed his body. The body fell with a large 'thump' and the battle was over.

"Damn." said a half elf with spiked black hair, "I never expected you to show up. Retreat for now!" he ordered and the remaining enemies left.

"Amazing!" A young blond girl exclaimed.

"This guy is really strong!" said a small boy with silver hair.

"Y-yeah, I guess so." muttered the boy in red.

Kratos turned and asked, "Is everyone alright? Hmm no one seems to be hurt. Did you heal them?" he looked at Artemis. She nodded.

Kratos turned and something glittered on his left hand.

"Is that an exsphere?" muttered the boy in red.

An old woman said, "Thank you for saving the Chosen. How can we ever thank you."

"I see," Kratos turned to look at the blonde, "So this girl is the next Chosen."

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed again, "That's right! I have to go accept the Oracle. Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trial now."

"What trial?" The boy asked.

"The monsters I assume." Kratos deducted.

"A dark presence is coming from the chapel." Artemis said.

"Yes," said the girl's grandmother, "But the priests that were to accompany her fell at the hands of the desians."

"Then I'll take on the job of protecting Colette!" the boy in red shouted.

"Lloyd?" muttered the old woman, "I'd be uneasy with just you."

"Hey!" the boy, Lloyd, said indignantly, "That's rude Phaidra!"

'Lloyd!?' Artemis thought.

"Your…" Kratos began, "name is Lloyd?"

"Yeah," Lloyd replied, "But who are you to ask my name?"

"…I am Kratos, a mercenary, and this is my daughter, Artemis" Here Artemis bowed, "As long as you can pay us, we'll accept the job of guarding the Chosen."

"Under the circumstances, I have little choice, please be of service." Phaidra replied.

"It's a deal then."

"W-wait! I'll go too!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Lloyd, you'll only get in the way, be a good boy and wait here." Kratos said.

"Gotcha, then I'll just follow you on my own."

"You're a stubborn kid. Fine do as you wish."

"I'll do just that! Let's go Genis!"

"I figured you were going to say that." Genis said.

"Of course!"

"This isn't a field trip you know." Kratos stated and the group walked in.

"So this is what the inside of the temple is like." Lloyd was looking around in awe.

"Colette, you've been in here many times right?" asked Genis.

Colette nodded, "Yeah, but it seems different than usual."

"I sense the presence of monsters," Kratos said, "Don't let your guard down."

"We can handle a few measly monsters. Let's go." Lloyd seemed excited to explore.

"Wait Lloyd…" Kratos began, "are your sword techniques self taught?"

"Yeah. That's right."

"…" Kratos walked over and handed Lloyd a book.

"What's this thing?" Lloyd asked.

"If you're going to use a sword-" Kratos said.

"Or swords." Artemis cut in.

Kratos sighed, "Or swords, than at least learn the basics. You want to protect the chosen don't you?"

"Humph! You think you know so much!" Lloyd mumbled to himself.

The group kept walking until they reached a door.

"It's sealed." Kratos said.

"The Sorcerer's Ring can probably open it. It's enshrined in the temple." Colette suggested.

"Where is it?" Genis asked.

"Let's hurry up and go get it!" said Lloyd.

"Um, I don't know where it is, I'm sorry."

"Fine, we'll look for it. Man…" Lloyd sighed.

While the group was walking, Artemis began to speak.

"U-uh…"

"Yeah?" Lloyd, Colette, and Genis turned to look.

"Maybe we can take this time to properly introduce ourselves" she finished.

"Okay!" Colette agreed, "That will make pass by more quickly! Why don't you go first Artemis?"

"Me?" Artemis pointed to herself, "um, I'm Artemis Aurion, I'm seventeen, I'm a twin swordsman and I can use a wide range of magic. I enjoy crafting, carving, cooking, drawing and reading."

"You're a twin swordsman?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, I am. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Why did you want to use two swords?" Lloyd eyed Artemis suspiciously.

"Well, I think that if you have two swords then you have twice the strength, although Father said that it doesn't really work that way."

"Hey Lloyd she thinks the same way you do!" Genis was shocked.

"Heh, great minds think alike!" Lloyd said.

"I don't know…your mind isn't all that great."

"Shut it Genis!"

"I'll introduce my self next!" Colette raised her hand, "I'm Colette Brunel, I'm sixteen, I use chakrams, I love dogs, and helping people."

"Oh! Can I go next?" Genis was jumping up and down, "I'm Genis Sage, I'm twelve, I use a kendama to cast my magic, I know a lot of spells, I can cook really well, and I enjoy studying and cooking.

"How come I'm last?" Lloyd asked.

"Actually Lloyd," Genis began, "Kratos still needs to introduce himself, so you can go next."

"Okay, I'm Lloyd Irving, I'm seventeen, I'm a twin swordsman, I'm pretty good at crafting, I like sleeping, training, playing around with Noishe, he's my dog, and I can't really use any spells."

"Father, it's your turn." Artemis said.

Kratos sighed, "All right, I'm Kratos Aurion, I'm twenty-eight, and I use a sword and can cast magic. I don't have many things I like or dislike."

'That's kind of vague' Lloyd and Genis thought.

The group found a staircase and decided to go down.

"I bet that's the Sorcerer's Ring." Genis pointed to a ring floating over a pedestal.

"But how are we going to get to it?" Lloyd asked.

"Look." Colette walked over to a large monster, "There's something here."

Kratos immediately ran over, "Look out!"

The group took out their weapons and quickly disposed of the monster and it turned into a large cube.

"Wow!" Colette exclaimed, "It turned into a rock!"

"It was kind of a rock to begin with Colette." Lloyd pointed out.

Colette began to walk over to the cube when she tripped on a pebble and pushed the cube through a hole on the transparent floor, "Oops! Oh no!"

Kratos, Genis and Artemis had light bulbs go off over their heads.

"I get it." said Genis.

"I see." muttered Kratos.

"Ah…"Artemis murmured.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"Just wait, it'll probably…there it is." Genis said. And another golem appeared.

"Whoa! Another one!" exclaimed Lloyd.

"Let's take care of it and drop it down below!"

Kratos, Lloyd, Genis and Colette began to attack it while Artemis stayed back and healed.

Once the battle was over, they pushed to block into another hole and defeated another golem to fill in the path below.

"So this is the Sorcerer's Ring!" Genis exclaimed, "I've heard that it's a holy artifact of the Church of Martel!"

"We should be able to deal with most traps and obstacles with it." Kratos explained.

"Cool! Let me try it!" Lloyd said.

"You're such a little kid." grumbled Genis.

The group went back to the sealed door and used the Sorcerer's Ring. And it shot a small ball of fire.

"Oh," Lloyd said, unimpressed, "Is that all it does?"

"You get bored too easily." Genis said.

They stepped on the warp portal and appeared in another room.

"This seems to be the top floor." said Kratos.

"Yes," Colette nodded, "That's the altar."

"Than that shining thing over there is the Cruxis Crystal." Lloyd pointed to a glowing sphere in the middle of the altar.

"Yep," Colette smiled, "They say I was born with that in my hand."

"Look at that light!" Genis looked up.

An angel floated down from the ceiling.

"What is that?" Lloyd asked.

"An angel." answered Artemis.

"Then is that Colette's real father?" Genis looked over at Colette.

"I am Remiel." The angel said, "I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh chosen."

The Cruxis crystal slowly rose and floated over to Colette and placed itself on to her collar bone.

"The time has come to awaken Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world." Remiel explained.

"Awaken the Goddess Martel…it's just like the legend." Genis said to himself.

"From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration." Remiel began, "We of Cruxis bless this event and bless the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant."

"So that's the Tower of Salvation!" Lloyd looked outside.

"Now the world will be saved!" Genis exclaimed.

"Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration." Remiel said, "Unlock the seals located in Sylvarant."

Colette grasped her hands in front of her, as if she were praying, "I humbly accept this task."

Remiel nodded, "Good, we of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angel with every seal you unlock. Once you are reborn as an angel, this eroded world will be regenerated."

"Thank you, I swear on my life I will regenerate the world."

"Head south to the Seal of Fire, and offer your prayers."

"Yes Lord Remiel."

He began to float back up until Colette said, "Uh wait! Please wait! I have a question I wish to ask of you. Are you really my fa-"

"First head to the Seal of Fire. Understood my beloved daughter Colette?"

"F…father! So you really are my true father." Colette smiled.

"Liar." Artemis whispered. Kratos elbowed her in the stomach, "Ow…"

"We shall meet again at the next seal my daughter." And Remiel disappeared.

"Let's leave now; the Chosen has received the oracle." Kratos walked through the portal with Artemis behind him.

"Meet me at my house later, okay?" and Colette followed Kratos and Artemis.

"Well that was interesting." Artemis said, "What do we do now?"

"We take the Chosen back to her home." answered Kratos.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Artemis quickly turned around with a look of horror, "W-what was that!?"

"Oh!" Colette piped up, "The Professor was allowed to go inside the Temple. She loves ruins!"

"More like she's obsessed with them…"

Kratos elbowed his daughter again and whispered, "Be polite Artemis."

"Okay I will! Just stop doing that!" Artemis was gripping her stomach. The trio reached the village and went to Colette's house. The mayor was inside discussing with Phaidra and Frank on who would protect Colette during the journey. A few moments later Lloyd and Genis came in when the mayor said, "Then we'll entrust the protection to Kratos, Raine and Artemis."

"I have no objections." Kratos said.

"Ah! Lloyd, Genis! Thank you so much for your help earlier!" Colette grinned.

"Oh you're back!" Phaidra looked over, "Thank you for your assistance earlier! Please accept this small thanks." And she gave Lloyd a collector's book.

"Thank you." Genis accepted the book.

"Thanks Phaidra." Lloyd said, "Say were you talking about the Regeneration journey just now?"

"Yes."

"Wow! I want to go too! I want to see Colette regenerate the world!"

"If Raine is going, I want to go too." said Genis.

"No. You'll get in the way." Kratos said.

"Wh-what?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"The battles at the chapel were nothing compared to the upcoming journey. Children need to stay at home."

"But I'm the same age as Lloyd." Artemis said bluntly.

Kratos gave her a tired glare, "Yes, but I have more faith in your abilities than Lloyd."

"That's kind of rude don't you think? He's right there." Artemis waved her arm over to Lloyd.

Kratos sighed, "We'll talk about this later Artemis."

Everyone stared at the small argument between the two. Then the mayor said, "Kratos is absolutely right. Now then we still have things to discuss. You two should go on home."

Lloyd and Genis left and Colette quickly ran outside after them.

"They seem like good friends." Artemis mumbled to herself.

Kratos overheard her and his expression became saddened, but only slightly.

"The Chosen's group shall leave tomorrow morning." The mayor said.

Kratos and Artemis nodded.

_**Evening**_

Kratos, Artemis, Genis, Colette, and Raine were walking through the Iselia Forest to Dirk's house.

"They live in a forest?" Artemis asked.

"Yep," Genis answered.

"Hm?" Artemis heard shouting.

"It's coming from Dirk's." Colette pointed in the direction of the shouting.

They stood outside of the house and listened to the argument. Then Lloyd came running out and looked over at the others.

"Let me guess, you all heard that huh?"

"I'm sorry Lloyd, because of me, you…" Genis tried to apologize.

"It's okay; it's not your fault."

"…Lloyd, you should go speak to Colette." Raine suggested, "We'll wait here."

Lloyd nodded, "Okay."

"Lloyd, do you want to go up to the terrace?" asked Colette.

"Just a minute."

"Okay."

Colette sat down on a bench next to the small stream in front. Lloyd walked around and found Kratos standing in front of Anna's gravestone.

"Whose grave is this?" Kratos asked.

"Ah, you heard right? It's my mom's." Lloyd answered.

"Anna…hm. Is your father still alive?"

"…I don't know, but Dirk's my dad."

"I see. It was a careless thing to ask. I'm sorry."

Lloyd walked around a bit more and found Artemis staring at the sky.

"I think I know why Dirk chose this place to build a house." Artemis said.

"Why?"

"You can see the sky really clearly here."

"Yeah. Do you like stargazing Artemis?"

"I love stargazing. It's really fun to point out all the constellations. Do you like it Lloyd?"

"Yeah, it's the one thing I remember about my past. I went stargazing with my real dad every night so I made sure to study the stars seriously."

"…Do you remember anything else about your family?"

"Hm? No. I only remember having parents and Noishe."

"…I see." Artemis sighed, 'But at least he remembers having parents. That's good enough for me.'

Lloyd walked over to Colette.

"Are you done?" she asked.

"Yeah."

The two went up to the terrace. When it was getting late, Raine decided to bring Colette home before it got too dark.

"Are you ready to go?" Raine asked as she opened the door.

"Ah yes, I'm coming. See you later Lloyd."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…goodbye…"

_**Morning**_

At the entrance of the village, Colette was surrounded by the villagers.

Artemis looked around, "I thought Lloyd was coming with us." She whispered to her father.

"He either overslept or the Chosen told Lloyd to come at the wrong time. It's better if he stayed here though." He replied.

"…But he really wanted to go…He probably feels a little betrayed…" Artemis murmured.

Author's Note: Well this is the longest chapter I've written so far. I apologize if it's boring. And if anyone knows how to write battle scenes, please help me. R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Alkenet: Due to the fact that only one person has reviewed my story and that one person is my best friend, my story is either very boring or people are just too lazy to review. Not that I'm angry or anything, I'm like that sometimes.**

**Lilith: Stop talking, the readers are getting bored.**

**Advent: But they're just at the beginning of this chapter!**

**Lilith: Just goes to show that this generation wants things to go fast and smooth.**

**Advent: But haven't they heard? Slow and steady-**

**Lilith: -wins the race, yeah, yeah whatever. Dude, that phrase is sooo old school.**

**Advent: Are you calling me old?**

**Lilith: Addy, you ARE old. You're older than the freaking planet!**

**Alkenet: Uh guys…**

**Advent: Lilith, you're well over 4000 years old.**

**Lilith: At least I'm in touch with my inner kid, unlike you, you ol' geezer.**

**Alkenet: Guys…**

**Advent: Look who's talking old hag.**

**Lilith: WHAT!? Why don't you come here and say that to my face!**

**Advent: Gladly.**

**Alkenet: U-um, ignoring them, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.**

**"Hi." –talking**

**'Hi.' -thinking**

* * *

Chapter 3

"So how long should it take for us to Triet?" Colette asked.

"Well, Triet is pretty close to Iselia, so I guess two, three days?" Artemis replied.

"If we're lucky, we'll get there in a day or a day and a half." said Kratos.

"Either way," Raine began, "It will take a while for us to reach the town."

**Time Skip because the author is uncreative**

The group was walking through Triet until Colette tripped and fell into a house causing part of it to collapse.

'What did she trip over?' Artemis looked at the ground while the person who owned the house went through a mood swing when he learned that it was the Chosen who destroyed a fourth of his home.

'Oh, that's a pretty small rock.' Realization dawned on her face.

Kratos looked over at his daughter and saw her expression, "Artemis, what are you looking at?"

Artemis looked up, "Hm? Oh, I was just looking at a small rock."

"A rock."

"A _small _rock."

"You mean a pebble."

"Yeah that."

"Yuan and I taught you better than that Artemis."

"Hey, is it wrong for me to let my mind wander?"

"As long as it doesn't wander too far."

"And how far would that be?"

"Until your mind is no longer innocent."

Artemis tilted her head, "Huh?"

Kratos shook his head, "Never mind. Let's just catch up with the Chosen."

"Uh, okay."

"There you are," Raine said as the father-daughter pair caught up with the small group, "We found out where the next seal is, the Triet Ruins." As Raine said 'ruins', Artemis saw her eyes slightly brighten, which kind of freaked her out.

Kratos hit Artemis lightly on her head, "Be polite Artemis."

"Y-you knew what I was thinking?!"

"…You're acting far too much like Lilith."

"Likewise with you and Advent. Except Advent makes more jokes."

"No, he's more sarcastic than I am."

"I think it's the other way around…"

Kratos glared.

"U-uh, r-right Advent is more sarcastic." Artemis sweat dropped.

"Hurry up you two, the Professor really wants to get to the seal!" Colette chirped.

Artemis bowed her head, "S-sorry Father…"

Kratos sighed, "You don't have to apologize Artemis."

"Oh, okay."

As the group was walking towards the Triet Ruins Artemis felt a small shock run down her spine.

"Ah…," Artemis flinched.

"Artemis, are you alright?" Kratos looked over at his daughter with a slightly worried expression.

"Y-yeah, I think so," Artemis rubbed the back of her neck.

Suddenly, Genis was spotted running towards them.

* * *

Author's note: Yeah, that's right, I'm stopping there. Don't give me that look! Yes, I know it's short but hey, it's better than nothing right? –gets hit by random items- HEY IS THAT A KRATOS PLUSHIE!?


	5. Chapter 5

**Alkenet: **Hello my wonderful readers!

**Lilith: **They're not wonderful, they're a bunch of-

**Alkenet:** -interrupts- Anyway, I received a review asking who Advent and Lilith were and-

**Lilith: **WHAT?! THEY DON'T KNOW US?! WHAT THE HE-

**Alkenet: **-interrupts again- Well if you don't know who they are you can either read their profiles on my profile or read 'Memories', my other story that contains Artemis's past. Or I can just write a chapter on how the two became apart of Arty's life.

**Advent: **You should have made that chapter first before any of the others.

**Alkenet: **…Well too late now, as 'Memories' summary says, the chapters won't be in chronological order.

**Lilith: **For the idiots who don't know what that word means it means-

**Advent: **Going in order of time.

**Lilith: **Why do you guys keep interrupting me?!

**Advent: **Because you'll say something that'll make the readers feel inferior or hate the authoress.

**Alkenet: **I have a pen name you know.

**Advent: **I know, I just don't feel like using it.

**Alkenet: **…Gee, thanks…I'll just rewrite my stories so you won't be included.

**Advent: **Hey wait! I was just kidding!

**Lilith: **Nice job dumbass.

**Advent: **NOOOO!!

**Alkenet:** -sighs- I was only joking…on with the story

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

**Chapter 4**

Where did we leave off?

"GENIS SAGE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Raine roared.

Oh, I remember.

"S-sis! I'm sorry but, L-Lloyd is-" Genis stammered.

"Lloyd?" Artemis went over to Genis, "What happened?"

Genis took a deep breath and began to explain, "After Lloyd and I left Colette's place, Lloyd decided to go home and I went with him because-"

(AN: I'll be skipping this part, you guys know what happened to them. Sorry if this annoys you.)

"And they took Lloyd to this big building with a weird blue sphere floating above it. Then Noishe and I ran back here to find you guys so you can help us!" Genis cried.

"This is quite the predicament," Kratos said.

Raine huffed, "I swear, I take my eyes off the both of you for one second and this happens!"

"I'm sorry Raine! I didn't mean to!" Genis apologized.

'A large building…with a blue sphere floating above it…that's the Renegade Base. But why would Uncle Yuan…' Artemis held her chin in thought while Raine smacked her brother, HARD.

'What is Yuan planning?' Kratos thought.

"We have to go save him!" Colette cried.

"I agree, we can't let our allies die!" Artemis threw her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Genis shouted.

"Yes!" Colette agreed.

Both Kratos and Raine sighed.

'But it seems like Artemis is finally making friends her own age,' Kratos had a small smile.

"Come on guys, hurry up! We have to save Lloyd!" Artemis cried.

Kratos sweat dropped, 'She should at least remember that we need supplies…'

"But first supplies!" Artemis ran to the item shop with Genis and Colette in tow.

Kratos face-palmed, 'I swear, she needs to remember to put priorities first…'

"Your daughter's a little strange, if you don't mind me saying," Raine said.

"She got that from her mother," Kratos replied in a muffled voice as his face was still buried in his hand.

"I see…" Raine muttered, _'Just what kind of woman did this man marry?'_

Artemis, Colette and Genis walked away from the shop, their arms filled with gels and bottles.

"Ah," Artemis sighed, "I was afraid that we wouldn't be able to pay for all this stuff!"

"I guess there's some perks about being Chosen, right Colette?" Genis asked while balancing the large amount of gels he was holding.

"Yeah," Colette nodded, "But I feel bad for not paying, the man didn't accept our gald."

"We shouldn't worry about that!" Artemis said, "We only had enough gald to buy an eighth of all this so we should consider ourselves lucky."

"I guess you're right, I'm sorry," Colette apologized.

"What're you apologizing for? You didn't do anything wrong," Artemis glanced at Colette.

"I was thinking negatively about this so, I feel I should say sorry."

"Heh," Artemis chuckled, "If there's any negative thinking around here, it should be coming from me not you, you're the most positive person I've ever met!"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Ack! No more apologizing! You didn't do anything wrong!"

"But-," Colette was cut off.

"Colette," Genis walked over to his blond-haired friend, "I don't think you'll win this battle."

"Oh, okay."

"Hehe, Artemis one, Colette none," Artemis recorded in her head, "Sorry Colette…Oh no! The apologies are contagious!"

"Hahaha!" Genis and Colette laughed at Artemis' horror-stricken face.

"Hurry up you three!" Raine scolded, "You want to save Lloyd as soon as possible right?"

"R-right!" The three quickly ran over with Colette tripping twice on the way there and put away the items.

**Triet Renegade Base, Yuan's Office**

"And just who the hell are you?" Yuan stared blankly at the intruder, _'Honestly this generation has no manners! Just barging in without knocking…'_

"Give your name and I shall give you mine!" the intruder shouted.

'_What the hell? What kind of phrase is that?'_ Yuan laughed, "Ahahahaha! You've certainly have guts, but I don't feel the need to introduce myself to a miserable creature like you!"

The intruder shrugged, "What a coincidence, because I don't want to introduce myself to a moron who doesn't know how pathetic he is!" he replied smugly.

'_OH THAT LITTLE-!' _"Why you little-!" Yuan was about to attack the intruder until he saw the exsphere on his hand, "An exsphere? You're Lloyd?"

"And if I am?" 'Lloyd' asked.

Yuan focused on 'Lloyd's face, "Hm, I see the resemblance…" Before Yuan could say anymore, the alarm sounded and Botta came running in.

"Sir, we've received reports that the Chosen's group has infiltrated the facility," reported Botta in his awesome English voice.

"!" Lloyd gasped, "You…you're the desian who attacked Iselia!" he shouted.

"So _you're _Lloyd, now this is amusing," Botta said, amused** (1)**.

"Botta!" Yuan yelled, "I'm leaving for now, our plan will be ruined if they see me."

"What of the Chosen?" Botta asked.

"I'll leave that to you," Yuan said.

"Understood," Botta nodded.

"Lloyd," Yuan looked at said boy, "The next time we meet, you're mine, just you wait…" _'I'll get you back for calling me a moron!'_

**The Chosen's Group**

Artemis shuddered.

"What's wrong Artemis?" Kratos asked.

"I think Uncle Yuan just said something that made him sound like some sort of pedophile…" she whispered to her father.

"Doesn't he always sound like that? And where did you learn that word?"

Artemis' eyes shifted nervously, "Nowhere…" she replied innocently.

Kratos' eyes narrowed, "Remind me to punish Lilith the next time she shows up…"

Artemis sighed.

"I think Lloyd's in this room!" Genis pointed to Yuan's office.

**With Botta and Lloyd**

The door opened to reveal Lloyd's friends and the two mercenaries.

"Lloyd! Are you okay?" Genis exclaimed.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Colette asked.

"He looks fine," the father-daughter pair said, they stared at each other incredulously after they finished talking.

"You guys all came for me?" Lloyd asked.

"Perfect timing!" Botta shouted, "I'll take care of everyone at once!"

Kratos placed his hand on the handle of his sword, "Get ready!"

'_What? Why do we have to fight Uncle Botta?' _Artemis reluctantly pulled out her swords.

**Battle Start**

The group began to fight against Botta and two 'desians'.

"Artemis," Kratos whispered, "If you don't want to fight, stay back and heal us, right now, they're our enemies."

"…okay…" Artemis began to cast Sharpness, _'Uncle Botta, Vale, Sol_** (2)**_, I'm sorry.' _"Sharpness!" The group was covered in a red glow as their attack was raised.

Kratos ran straight toward Botta, "Sonic Thrust!" He thrust his sword at Botta's torso and gave him a deep cut in his side. Artemis had to force herself not to heal the three the group was fighting against.

"Demon Fang!" Lloyd sent a shockwave across the floor to the first 'desian', "Tempest!" Lloyd ran to the 'desian' and did a somersault with his swords outstretched. As he landed the second desian came up behind him and barely grazed him on his cheek.

"First Aid!" a warm green glow surrounded the cut.

"Ray Thrust!" Colette threw her chakrams at her enemies and managed to get Botta and the first 'desian. She caught the rings as they came flying back.

"Aqua Edge!" Genis cast three disks of water and doused all three of his enemies and as the spell dissipated, he began to cast Fire Ball.

"Barrier!" blue crystalline shields surrounded the group before disappearing.

The first 'desian ran toward Kratos, "No use!" he shouted as he lunged at the older mercenary. Kratos turned around and blocked the incoming attack. The second desian began distracting the three teens while Botta ran towards Artemis who was busy casting Heal. He landed a hit on her shoulder and Artemis grunted in pain as she was interrupted from her spell. Kratos, who heard Artemis, quickly dispatched the first 'desian' by knocking him unconscious ran towards Artemis and slashed at Botta. The other three got rid of the second 'desian' and soon enough, the battle was over.

**End Battle**

Botta panted, "I…underestimated…your abilities…" He dropped his red sword and ran to the next room.

Raine had suddenly appeared from nowhere. She picked up the red sword and stared at the gem embedded on the hilt of the blade, "Isn't this a…?"

"Professor!" Lloyd exclaimed interrupting her train of thought.

"Ah Lloyd," Raine sighed, "Genis told me what happened, I apologized for the trouble he's caused you."

Lloyd shook his head, "No, I'm the one who dragged Genis into it."

"Save the chit chat for later, we shouldn't stay here long," Kratos warned.

"Your right," Raine began walking to the door, "I just opened the escape route just now, let's go."

_'Why? Why did we have to fight them?' _Artemis thought sadly, _'They're our friends aren't they?'_

**Alkenet**: Ah, my failed attempt at a fighting scene…-brick'd for failing- Hey! At least I tried! Reviews are love!

**Advent**: Here are the foot notes:

**(1)** YAY for repetiveness! I'm not even sure if that's a word!

**(2)** I decided to give the nameless renegades names, the first one is Vale and the second one is Sol.


	6. Chapter 6

Alkenet: ……

Advent: What's wrong Miss Alkenet?

Alkenet: I don't know…

Advent: …

Lilith: 'Sup dudes?

Advent: There's something wrong with the authoress.

Lilith: …Did she tell you what's wrong?

Advent: -shakes head-

Lilith: Did Aunt Flo come for her monthly visit?

Alkenet: NO! I just don't feel okay for some reason…

Advent: While we try to figure out what's wrong with Miss Alkenet, please enjoy the chapter.

Lilith: IT'LL BE OKAY ALLY! YOU'LL SURVIVE THROUGH THE WEEK!

Alkenet: I told you it's not that!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 5

As the group left the building, they found Noishe waiting outside.

"Noishe! You came too!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Noishe whined.

"I have a question," Raine said, "This crystalline object attached to this weapon…Is it one of the exspheres that Genis spoke of?"

Kratos nodded, "It would seem so."

"Oh yeah," Lloyd looked at Kratos, "You use an exsphere too."

"…So you noticed."

"Well, duh," Lloyd replied.

"Aren't you the polite one," Artemis teased.

"Hey!" Lloyd shouted indignantly.

"But what are exspheres exactly?" Raine asked.

"It'll take awhile to explain," Kratos pointed out.

"We should talk about it when we reach Triet," Artemis began walking.

"Yeah," Lloyd nodded, "Okay, Noishe! Let's go back!"

Noishe howled.

**Triet Inn, Mirage**

"…So in other words, exspheres are amplifiers that awaken our dormant abilities…" Raine perked up, "I wonder if I could use one too?!"

Kratos spoke up, "That would be difficult, exspheres are harmful to the body with out a key crest."

"But can't we just make one?" Colette asked.

"Yeah, they aren't that hard to make right?" Artemis said, "I mean, I don't really use one but, it can't be too difficult."

"As I told you before, a key crest is made by processing inhibitor ore, then engraving it with a crest to control the exsphere attached to its surface, it's said to be a secret art known only to dwarves."

"I can engrave the charm- uh, crest, but only my dad can process the ore."

"Well, is there any inhibitor ore among these materials?" Raine spread out a tarp with various ancient items.

"Raine!" Genis exclaimed, "Did you bring all these from our house?"

"Ancient artifacts…" Artemis murmured, her excitement growing, _'Amazing!'_

"Of course," Raine said, "They're valuable research materials!" she huffed, "This is a holy vase from the Balacruf Mausoleum, a jeweled sword from the Martel Temple, a priest's crown from the Asgard Ruins, yellow ore from the Hima mines…"

"What the? ... It's all junk!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Raine immediately stood up, "What did you just say?" she shouted.

"Uh…" Lloyd inched away from the fuming elf while Artemis kneeled down and ogled the old items, particularly the jeweled sword, _'It's so well crafted!' _she thought.

Kratos spotted a small item and moved from the wall, he picked it up, "Hmm, this is…"

"Ah, I picked that up in front of the human ranch, it was engraved with angelic language so I took it home."

Lloyd took this chance to escape from Raine's clutches and moved to Kratos' side, "Professor! This is a key crest!"

"Half of the crest is worn off, it's unusable like this," Kratos explained, he handed the crest to Lloyd.

"…I can fix that," Lloyd stated proudly, "Don't worry Professor, you'll be able to equip that exsphere by tomorrow!"

"Really?" Raine exclaimed, "Thank you Lloyd! I'm sorry to make you go through the trouble, but I appreciate it!"

"Um, Ms. Sage," Artemis began.

"You may call me Professor," Raine said.

"Oh, Professor, is it alright if I examine this sword?" Artemis held up the rusty sword, "It's really fascinating and I'd like to study its structure."

"Of course, but be careful, I'll expect you to return it."

Artemis bowed, "Thank you!"

"Do you like history Artemis?" Colette asked.

"Yes, I love it!" Artemis hugged the sword, "I can't have enough of it!"

"Sounds like we got another ruin maniac on our hands…" Genis muttered to himself.

"Did you say something Genis?" Artemis turned around.

"N-nothing!" Genis stammered, _'How did she hear me?'_

"Enough talk," Raine said, "As much as I'd like to converse with Artemis on her knowledge of historic events, it's getting late, we should get ready for bed."

Everyone went to their rooms, Raine and Genis in one, Colette in another and Kratos, Lloyd and Artemis in the last one.

"Okay, it's done!" Lloyd marveled at his work, "I'll go give it to the Professor."

Before Lloyd left the room, Kratos stopped him, "If you're done working you should get some sleep soon."

"I know, don't worry," Lloyd left and went to the room the Sage siblings shared.

Kratos turned to Artemis, who was currently examining the sword with eager eyes and taking notes, "Are you done?" he asked.

"Almost, I just need to finish writing down my theory on how the handle was engraved with such intricate markings," Artemis was scribbling away in her notebook.

Kratos sighed, "Just go to sleep soon alright?"

"Okay," Artemis replied.

"You're not going to sleep anytime soon are you?" Kratos asked.

"Nope," Artemis replied, "I still have a lot more to write about and then I need to draw some models."

"Just don't stay up too late," Kratos walked out of the room.

Artemis picked up her sketchbook and pencil and sat on her bed that was next to the window, "I know it's bad to eavesdrop but, I really want to know what Father and Lloyd are going to talk about." She began to draw.

---

Lloyd closed the door and saw Kratos leaving the building, "Hm? Where's he going at this hour? He was the one trying to get me to sleep early!" Lloyd followed him out. He ran up behind Kratos and almost got his head sliced clean off his shoulders with Kratos' sword, luckily Lloyd dodged just in time, "Whoa!"

"Lloyd…" Kratos said, "I'm sorry to have startled you," he sheathed his sword.

"Startled isn't the word for it!" Lloyd replied sounding breathless.

"You shouldn't stand behind me," Kratos warned.

"Yeah, don't worry, I won't make that mistake again," Lloyd said, then he noticed that Kratos was looking at Noishe, "Do you like animals?"

"No, not particularly…" Kratos said.

"Well Noishe seems to be pretty comfortable with you, he usually doesn't like strangers."

"I once had a pet, long ago."

"Really?"

Kratos turned to Lloyd, "Lloyd…"

"W-what?" Lloyd began to sweat from being stared at, "What are you staring at me like that for?"

Kratos took a deep breath, "…Your swordsman ship is unrefined, you should focus more on your vulnerabilities," Kratos began walking back to the inn, "If you care about your life," he said.

Lloyd turned around, "Grr, just because he's a little better than me, he has to talk to me like he knows everything!" Lloyd grumbled, "…Well…a lot better than me. Damn!"

**During Kratos and Lloyd's talk**

Artemis was almost finished with her picture, just a few labels here, some explaining there, and she would be done, "Hm, an interesting topic…" Artemis sighed, "Eavesdropping, Lilith is starting to rub off on me…" Artemis put away her things and went to sleep.

**Next Day**

Artemis stretched her arms as she walked outside, "Ah, finally! I didn't have any nightmares!" She ran up to her father and said, "I think Lloyd's sleeping in late."

"He always does this!" Genis explained.

"Always?" Artemis asked.

"Yes," Colette nodded, "But I don't understand why, he gets lots of sleep doesn't he?"

"He does, but he's a little lazy," Raine said.

"Hm…" Artemis looked suspiciously at the window that led to Lloyd's inn room. Then Lloyd came running out of the building and to the group.

"We can finally head out to release the seal," Kratos said when Lloyd reached the group.

"Right, I'll do my best!" Colette had a determined expression on her face.

"The seal Remiel spoke of is in the Triet Ruins southwest of here," Raine explained.

'_Ruins!'_ thought Artemis animatedly.

"Cool! Let's go check out that seal!" Lloyd clenched his hand into a fist.

"We'll see how long that enthusiasm lasts…" Genis said exasperatedly.

"I'll be fine! Just you watch!"

"Oh, I just remembered, let me give you this," Raine walked over to Lloyd and handed him a Monster List, "Gathering data on your enemies is useful for protecting the Chosen."

"I-I'm going to do it?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll help too, just think of it as homework."

"Ewww…"

"Don't worry Lloyd, I can help if you want," Artemis said.

"Thanks Artemis."

"We should get going," said Kratos.

* * *

Alkenet: ……

Lilith: A failed chapter fails.

Advent: You're not helping Lilith.

Lilth: Sorry.

Advent: Are you feeling better Miss Alkenet?

Alkenet: Somewhat…

Advent: Is it a small bout of depression?

Alkenet: I'm not sure…I hope not…

Advent: Well I'm sure you'll get better soon.

Alkenet: Thanks, you know, you're my second favorite OC.

Lilith: GASP! Ally! How could you?! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL!

Alkenet: What are you talking about?!

Advent: Lilith, stop creeping out the Authoress, Miss Alkenet, please get better soon. And for Miss Alkenet's beloved readers out there, please review.


End file.
